The subject invention generally relates to drum rim risers.
Typically, a drum is a member of the percussion group of musical instruments. Drums consist of at least one membrane that is stretched over a shell and struck, either directly with the player's hands, or with a drum stick, or any other percussion or striking element to produce sound. There is usually a resonance head on the underside of the drum, typically tuned to a slightly lower pitch than the top drumhead. A drum rim forms a circumference atop the drum, and can be used as part of the contact surface for playing the drum and positioning the drum sticks.
It is well known that an electronic drum is an electronic synthesizer that mimics an acoustic drum kit. The electronic drum usually consists of a set of pads mounted on a stand in a disposition similar to an acoustic drum kit. Each pad has a sensor that generates an electric signal when struck.
Typically, a rim click technique involves placing a tip of a drum stick on a drum head, near the center. The shaft of the drum stick is tapped against the drum rim. This creates a dry clicking sound.
Often, a piezoelectric sensor is a device that uses the piezoelectric effect to measure pressure, acceleration, strain or force by converting them to an electrical charge. The electrical charge is proportional to the intensity of the force. A force sensor creates a change in electrical resistance when a force is applied. The change in resistance creates a voltage.
It is known that there is a need for consistent and accurate cross sticking or rim clicking, and a solution to the limitations related to rim playing in any form on a drum. The action of a drummer playing a cross sticking technique requires sufficient space above the drum to form a firm grasp on the drum stick whose tip or butt rests on the drum head. A remote drum rim, separate from the drum, and transmitting the sounds from the drum rim could provide increased playing options.
Even though the above cited drum rim raisers address some of the needs of the market, a rim raising device that enhances a percussion technique by creating elevation above the drum rim, and sensing and transmitting a force that strikes the device mounted on the drum is still desired.